Who's Noah?
Who's Noah? is a Song That had appeared in Journey Beyond Equstria. It's a Pardory of Who's Thomas? from Jorney Beyond Sodor Lyrics Beresford: Noah?, Your Noah? Well I don't know who Noah is So why should I let this Noah simply hurry on his way? Noah? your Noah? Speak up now I'm asking you! Who's Noah, What's Noah. What have you got to say? Noah: I'm Noah I'm a Puppy, I'm from a place called Ponyville I'm heading for a Building where these Pups are meant to go Beresford: Mm-hm... Noah: '''I don't know why I've stopped here, apart from the thing you dropped here. So if you could lift it up again... Oh, what do you want to know? '''Puppies: He's lost, He's lost, and Noah is his name He wanted to be important, now he's only himself to blame! Puppy 4 : (Angrily) PUPS BE QUIET!!! Beresford: Noah? Who's Noah? I've never heard of Noah Not me. I know. You're me. That's true. I'm talking to myself Now Noah, little Noah. You say that's what your name is But I still don't know who you are, so tell me something else. Puppy 4: Here Let me! (Singing) He's Noah Thomas, and some say he is Checky, and Sometime cause he took the cart from James Puppies: '''And Alvin! '''Puppy 4: '''But he's been Stuck in Ponyville, where its the same old Town So he took them to the Mainland which he thought would make a change '''Puppies: He's lost, He's lost. He'll have to tell Jeanette If we don't get a move on, then Jeanette will be cross! Jeanette: PUPS! I HEARD YOU FROM RIGHT HERE! Puppies: '''Oops Sorry '''Beresford: So many places you could go, so many things to see And like the birds in the sky, an engine's life is free So engines always rush about, they never like to wait They always have a reason like they're late, or late, or late But if you'd like to travel on, you must do something more; You'll have to tell me something new I've never heard before! Noah: Something new? Beresford: Something new! Puppy 4: Does it have to be true? Beresford: It has to be True! Puppies: (Minuse puppy 4) He's lost, He's lost, he hasn't got a clue He doesn't know what to say at all, he doesn't know what to do! Beresford: (spoken) Quite right! Puppy 4: (spoken) Oh! For Five Minutes Could youjust Be Quiet FOR FIVE MINUTES!!! Puppy 2: (Spoken) That's Our Problem We Don't know when to be Quiet. Puppy 3: Poor Noah, on the Mainland, nobody even knows his name! Puppy 4: (Angrily) THAT'SIT! (Made the Pups Stop Laughing) I HAD QUITE ENOUGH OF THIS! He's Noah, He's Noah but you've never heard of Noah Beresford: No, I've never heard of Noah! Puppy 4: That's His name, it's true He's Noah. He's Noah And if you've never heard of him, then when He said He is Noah He was telling you something new. Beresford: (Spoken) Something New? Noah: '''(Spoken) Something New! '''Puppy 4: And having told you that I think we're through! Category:Songs